


between sinner and saint

by woodbird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt, M/M, Possessive Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodbird/pseuds/woodbird
Summary: Stiles pulls Scott closer to him and whispers mine like others whisper love





	between sinner and saint

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker please don't blow me up I'm just a kartoffel

It all started with a dream.

 

The forest is dark around him. Trees resemble nothing but blackened pillars reaching into oblivion. He’s feeling strong and dangerous as he strides silently on the forest’s moosy path beneath him. He is a predator and nothing can stop him.

Then he spots little red riding hood.

It’s a glistening creature who illuminates his dark world. It smiles at him, warm and welcoming, as though they were old acquaintances. The darkness becomes slightly brighter. Red riding hood, he figures, must be the sun. And he is a predator, a killer. He wants nothing more than to taste blood in his mouth, rip this innocent creature into shreds, feel its warm flesh on his skin. Little red is running away as if it could red his mind filled with gruesome fantasies. Stiles is faster, _faster and stronger and better_. After only a few steps he caught up with it.

He attacks.

 _Poor little red riding hood_ , he whispers. Licking his lips greedily. _Poor, poor Scott._

It’s a good dream.

Stiles wakes up and can only hope of dreaming it again.

 

***

They shouldn’t gave gone into the forest.

At night. By themselves.

It started with a bite.

Just like that the innocent lamb turned into a wolf.

Stiles chuckles.

 

***

Allison Argent is nice. She’s beautiful and new and interesting. Nevertheless, something about her bothers him. At first he can merely spot it in the corner of his eye, until clarity hits him. It is the way Scott is looking at her. As though she constructed the universe with every single solar structure all by herself. Stiles doesn’t like that look. That look was reserved for him, only for him. Incapable of doing anything about it, he has to stand by and watch how Allison reciprocates Scotts feelings. Reciprocating these horrible looks. Suddenly Scott & Stiles turns into Scott & Allison. Stiles wants to snap. Don’t you realize it! Are you blind?! She wants to take you away from me!

His words remain unspoken as Allison takes up more and more space in Scotts life. Stiles sends silent yet burning threats her way, hoping they will reach her until Scott is finally at his side again. The place, where he belongs.

 

***

Monsters are real. That fact hasn’t completely sunken in yet. Kanimas, werewolves and humans, who keep dying at their hands. Stiles feels as though his mind is slowly slipping into insanity.

And to make matters worse, they are forced to work together with Derek Hale.

Derek, whose eyes are always lingering on Scott a little to long for his liking, is bothering him.

Scott doesn’t notice it. Stiles can’t help but notice it.

Derek’s hand stays too long on Scott’s shoulder, his arm, his hand. It’s a penetrating method with which Derek desperately searches for closeness. Stiles thinks he is crossing the line. Derek is already to close to Scott. Physically and emotionally.

_Get away. This is my territory!_

Nonetheless, Derek remains a vital part of their pack, developing into a firm constant in his life. In Scotts life. Yet, he still can’t trust the former alpha. Not 100%. Not with the pack nor with the responsibility of protecting the city and especially not with caring for Scott.

 _We should have just let him die_. In a moment of silence, this though slips into Stiles mind. _I’m begging you, Scott, can’t you even think about letting him die? For my sake?_

He should have practiced what he always preached.

 

***

Stiles imagines Scotts lips taste like the sun’s warmth and fluid gold runs through his veins. Scotts soft hands, running over his greed filled skin, would feel like home and Stiles blackened soul would brighten in Scotts light.

This unnamable darkness, which has wrapped itself around his heart ever since his death, has a stronger grip on him than ever bevor. But it was a price he was willing to pay, a sacrifice he was willing to make. Constant darkness in exchange for his father’s life.

Scott was by his side all the way and in the end that’s all that really matters to him. Everything would fall back into place with Scott at his side.

His golden friend. His golden monster.

He wants to run his fingertips over Scott’s skin and turn that gold into black.

 

***

Then his world becomes blood and death and horror.

He is suddenly the strong one.

He is the big bad wolf.

The one in control.

And he loves it.

He wants to cut Scott open. Wants to rip out his hurt and his anxiety and every little bit of pain inside of him.

He wants fucking everything. Everything. All of it.

The demon in Stiles skin stabs a sword trough Scott’s stomach. And oh what ecstasy as Scott’s warmth blood is pouring out of his open wound. A gorgeous sight.

 _How can a boy, who resembles a god so closely, have such jarring red blood?_ Stiles thoughts are rushing in his clouded mind.

How wrong.

How right.

One word: fantastic.

 

***

The nightmare, the dream, is over and everything is blurry and cold and empty and it’s everything that reminds Stiles why he craves Scott in his pathetic life.

His best friend. His brother. His.

 

***

More and more kids are joining the pack. More and more lost children without hope and without forgiveness. Drawn to their pack like moths to a flame.

And Stiles knows what they are seeing. They see Scott. Scott’s kindness, strength and gentleness. They want to follow him, this creature who was born to love.

 _No_.

No, they want to take Scott away from Stiles.

Don’t trust them, he whispers silently into Scott’s ear. Don’t trust anybody. They are all up to something. They are evil.

Venomous paranoia is rushing through his veins. Like a venomous snake he wants to dig his teeth into Scott’s skin and poison him so that the same cursed blood is ruining trough their veins. His arms start itching and scratching them brings him no relief.

 

***

Stiles is self-conscious but at least he knows his strengths and weaknesses. His up and downs. He gets jealous pretty easily and doesn’t fear manipulation others for his own gain. At the end of the day probably only cares about five people. But Scott cares about everyone. Therefore, Stiles cares about everyone too. He cares about everything that is important to Scott. Because Scott is everything.

The itching in his arms slowly but steadily turns into pain.

 

***

“You could kiss me if you wanted to, ya know?”

A drawn out joke between the two of them. An endearing joke stemming from times when they were children, not yet prisoners in a horror show.

To his surprise, Scott’s expression doesn’t budge.

Slightly wrinkling his forehead, muttering a simple “Okay.”

Stiles can’t get himself to breath and everything starts turning around him. Scott’s eyes are penetrating his own. Stiles notices a spark in them holding an emotion which he has never witnessed before. Inch by inch they are getting closer to each other. Drawn together like magnets.

Stiles eyes linger on Scotts lips. Scotts hand finds its way to the back of Stiles head, lovingly letting his thumb circle on his neck. Their kiss is sweet and warm and holds a promise for more. He’s moaning into Scott’s mouth, trying his best to hold on to this moment.

“Woah, that was…” The only thing Scott is able to say after they separated. A big grin on his face. Resembling the sun. Stiles agrees. “Yeah, wow.” Intoxicated, Scott kisses him again. Fast and gentle. Stiles is getting lost in his touch. He wants to trace Scott’s skin with his lips. He’s letting his fingers sink into Scotts brown locks. Then tracing gently along Scott’s throat. He feels his pulse racing. At this moment he could choke him, destroy him. Stiles pulls Scott closer to him and whispers mine like others whisper love.

 

***

Scott finally belongs to him and Stiles realizes with a sudden clarity that Scott is not the one who is a monster. He is.

And he is surely going to ruin him.


End file.
